


Are you Kidding me

by ThisIsNoFairyTale



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNoFairyTale/pseuds/ThisIsNoFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was meant to be a crack!fic but I got way too into it. Basically, Robert and Aaron's reaction when they find out Chrissie and Andy have been having sex in /their barn/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Kidding me

It's quiet in the pub as Robert sits down to have his first pint of the day. Aaron (who would be joining him in 5 minutes) had just been spending time with Liv. After everything that had happened with Gordon, the two needed some bonding time. He’s listening to Chas and Cain talk about Charity, some Dingle drama that Roberts so not up for right now when Adam walks.

“Alright Chas I'll have two pints please” he nods at her as he walks towards Robert “Mate, you know if Aaron's about?”

“Yeah he's gonna be here soon.” He pauses looks at Adam and sighs “look I know we don't exactly get on but I think Aaron needs you right now so you're welcome to join us if you like” he shrugs but knows that making friends with Adam will hopefully lift Aaron's mood, he needs less arguing around him right now.

“Really?” He looks at Robert, probably trying to figure if there's some sort of ulterior motive behind his words. He mustn't find anything because he carries on “yeah that'll be cool, Vics on here way I think she needs some brother; time as well, y’know”

Robert smiles, he hasn't seen much of his sister in the past couple of weeks. He'd been focusing on Aaron too much too allow any other person in that much, and he knows that Aaron needs more people to be around. They may have won the case but the other man was still recovering from the emotions, probably would be for a long time now.

Chas puts the two drinks in front of them, gives Robert a look and walks back towards Cain. He doesn't think she'll ever be able to forgive him, but that's fine, Robert needs someone like her to constantly keep him moving, he hasn't forgiven himself yet that's for sure. And he's glad really, that Aaron has Chas and Cain and even Paddy to protect him, no matter what.

His thoughts are interrupted by Vic barging into the pub, face of fire, and grabbing the drink sitting next to Adam. Robert raises his eyebrows and Adam yelps “what the hell Vic what's gotten you so riled up”

Victoria looks at Adam, and Roberts gotta give it to Adam, the fact that he doesn't shy away from it means he's got balls, because at that moment even Robert would go screaming for the hills. “I have just seen the most disgusting thing a sister can ever see, oh my god I hate Andy” she downs the rest of the pint and her words have gotten the attention of Robert and Chas

“What did you catch Andy doing Vic?” Robert asks her, grin on his face, hoping it's something interesting

“Oh Brother” she addresses him in a completely serious tone “you really don't want to know”

“I think I do Vic” it must be bad, to get this reaction out of her

“Oh come on Vic tell us” Adam pleads and he hears Chas shuffle forward, ready to hear the gossip.

She bites her lip, she's about to crack and Robert knows it, and starts “I don't- I don't think I'm meant to tell anyone. Especially Robert.” She adds, as if it's going to help her cause

“Oh come one Vic now I really want to know. Is it worse than that time when I was a teenager and you caught me-” he's cut of by Chas and Vics exclamations at not wanting to know that, and smirks. “Well is it?”

“Yes. So much worse” she sighs and they’ve gotten the attention of Doug and Eric now, who’s only two seats away from them and watching curiously

“Oh come on just tell us, look at him he looks like a kid at Christmas, it's sickening” Chas pleas, pointing at Robert as if he’s doing something criminal

At some point in this exchange, Marlon had left the kitchen and walked towards Chas “what's going on?” He whispers and Chas hits his chest and tells him to be silent.

Victoria breaks, Rob can see in her eyes the exact moment she decides to fuck it and tell them. God he loves peer pressure sometimes.

“Well I was up at the barn, you know the one that's filled with hay that no one uses?” Robert instantly knows what barn she's on about. He and Aaron had used it plenty of times. He smiles, oh god how much would he love to get Aaron in that barn again…

Adam interrupts her stopping Roberts thoughts before they get too graphic “wait what were you doing up there babe?” He looks confused and Vic looks slightly guilty 

“I know it's a couple of months away but I found the perfect birthday present for ya but I didn't know where to put it cause it's quite big. And I overheard Andy on the phone to someone saying it was the perfect hiding place.; But honestly if I had known what he was using it for I would never-” she stops talking and takes a swig of Adam’s drink.

“Away babe. That's so sweet” Adams grinning like a puppy now and Victoria looks more at ease 

“Oh get on with it” Cain chimes in angrily “I want to have a pint in peace” he adds, as if annoyed with what's going on.

“Well I walked in and I saw Andy standing there, butt naked and snogging a bird didn't I?” The words rush out, and it takes Robert a few seconds to fully understand what she had said. When he does though, he has a pint midway to his mouth when he freezes. HIS BARN? The barn he and Aaron had used, had fallen in love in, had kissed in, had had sex in? Their barn?

Robert and his anger was pulled forward as he overheard Marlon ask the million dollar question.

“Who with?” Intrigue fills his voice, as his eyes go wide and mouth is left slightly ajar.

“I- I don't think I should say” she replies, looking towards Rob, sympathy in her eyes.

“Oh come on Vic it can't be that bad.” he’s unfrozen now and already plotting ten thousand ways to get back at Andy for defiling his and Aarons barn. “What is it an ex of mine or something?” He means it as a joke, but the smirk dies on his lips as he sees Vic flush. She avoids his gaze and looks around, worried that someone else might overhear. Too little too late, Rob thinks as he notices a couple of punters shift in their seats, trying to hear.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me, how the bloody hell does he do it. Unbelievable” Robert takes a swig of his drink and shakes his head. God damn Andy and Chrissie had been going at it behind his back, and not had the  balls to tell him. As if he'd care anyway, he's not remotely interested in what those two do behind closed doors, or barn doors, as it would have it. With that thought Robert realises something, and oh irony, how thee be such a bitch, he thinks.

He turns to Victoria, who's been complaining about how awful it was to witness to Adam. “You're telling me that Chrissie and Andy have been doing it in the barn?” Eric gasps loudly  and a couple of tables go silent at his words. He knows he had said it too loudly, knows that half the village is going to know in the next five minutes, but he can't help it, it's too good to be true.

“Yeah Robert, look i’m really sorry that you had to find out this way-” she's cut off by Andy rushing in, hoping that Vic hadn't said anything, probably.

“Vic please tell me you didn't-” Roberts grinning at Andy now, can't hold it in, oh god this was entertaining.

“Oh Vic why” he looks upset and Victoria looks guilty

“I didn't mean to I was traumatised” she argues, unconvincingly. “Besides they dragged it out of me” she points at Adam and Robert, then towards Marlon, Chas and Cain.

“We did no such thing” Chas says incredulously. Robert will never get over Chas’ ability to be offended by literally everything

“Look Rob” Andy begins, but yet another interruption is brought about by the arrival of Chrissie, by the looks of her, someone had already said something. Robert can't help it, he speaks up

“Not exactly trying to be subtle are ya” he accuses, trying to keep the laughter in at their faces. “So what, you two in the barn been going on long has it?” Robert knows all the buttons to push, always has, and those words has Andy looking like he wants to punch Robert and Chrissie looking pissed. It’s too much then, he can't help it. He begins laughing. Right there, in front of everyone.

“What?” He hears Adam and Andy say confused and oh god Robert think he's going to pass out from laughing so much. He begins to die down, the many confused faces of the pub looking at him like he's gone insane, when Aaron walks in, and just the sight of him, and the irony of it all, forces Robert to begin laughing again.

“What the hell has gotten into him?” Aaron asks, pulling a pint

“Beats me I thought he'd be more angry” it's the first time Chrissie has talked and she sounds more offended than anything 

“Am I missing something?” Adam asks, probably wondering why Robert isn’t more phased.

It’s then that Chas begins to tell Aaron what's happened, and as she gets to the bit about the barn, Robert contains himself enough to watch as Aaron looks up at her words. He see’s when Aaron must realise the irony of the situation as well, watches as Aaron glances towards Andy and Chrissie (who are currently standing awkwardly next to each other) and then looks at Robert. The boy puts his pint down as they stare intently at each other, both remembering those sacred hours that now feel like a million years ago. It's a few seconds of grinning until Aaron cracks, looking away he snorts, chuckles and is full on laughing with Robert within seconds. Aaron has one had on the bar, and one on Robert’s shoulder for support (which means Robert can feel his laughter vibrate through his hand) and Rob doesn’t think he’s seen Aaron laugh this much in a long time. It’s worth it, Robert realises as he looks at Aaron, to tell everyone something only the two of them shared, something sacred, in order to get Aaron to laugh again.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on” Chrissie isn’t very happy as the two boys continue laughing and Robert gets some kind of satisfaction from it.

“Nothing, it’s just I didn’t realise you and I were so similar Andy.” Robert digs at him, delights in hearing Aaron giggling, and Robert thinks he could listen to that sound all day. “Look you probably don’t want to know anyway” Robert tells Chrissie seriously. He may not care about her anymore but telling her would be...harsh. Harsher than she deserved, given everything.

“ _ I _ certainly do” he hears someone whisper behind him. Eric or Doug? He can’t tell.

He swallows as Chrissie turns to him, angry now, “No I really think I do” she yells and Robert sighs, he had forgot how angry she could get. Well she has a right to.

He’s about to tell her when he hears a chair scrape, see’s Cain stand up, and watches as he sigh “Isn’t it obvious” he says as he finishes his pint “That barn is where those two used to hook up when they were having it on” he slams his pint on the table and leaves muttering “and people call me thick” as he walks out of the door.

Trust Cain to, in one sentence, leave a pub completely silent as they look between Chrissie, Rob and Aaron. Rob’s about to say something when Aaron catches his eye and the look of guilt on his face catches Robert off guard. He grabs Aaron's hand before the other man can walk off and whispers to him “not your fault.” The words have an instant effect as Aaron's shoulder lift slightly and his looks at Robert with some kind of hope in his eyes.

Their contact is broken by Chas as she snorts. Loudly. She's doing her best to hide her giggling, and Robert thinks if  _ Chas _ can laugh at this then maybe Aaron and Robert aren't that much in the wrong. There's a couple of other suppressed giggles going on throughout (apart from Eric, who loudly yelped in excitement, probably hoping for more gossip to come out which will hurt Chrissie).

Andy looks at Robert like he's going to punch him, but is stopped as Chrissie runs out of the pub in anger, and yeah that definitely makes him feel even more like shit. God how could he have been so happy a few seconds ago, laughing with Aaron without a care in the world. Secrets have a tendency to do that, Robert thinks. 

Victoria's exclamation of disgust snaps Robert out of his thoughts “Oh my god. So not only do I have the image of Andy naked butt in my head, I now have the image of you Aaron going at it to join it. Thanks Robert” she leans over to him and punches him in the arm.

“What was that for? I can't control your thoughts”

“For Chrissie and Andy who else. God just as we were getting past the death glares” she rolls her eyes and is onto another pint, probably trying to wash her brain with alcohol.

There's a moment of silence before Adam coughs up “was pretty funny though, did you see the look on her face. Pure shock. Was priceless that was.” Victoria is hitting him within seconds.

He feels Aaron sit next to him at the bar and smiles at him. “There's never a boring day in Emmerdale is there” Robert asks him softly. 

Aaron chuckles, puts his beer down (hand grazing Robs as he does) and replies “no chance mate” whilst smiling back at him. And Robert thinks that maybe, just maybe, they're going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited or anything but I needed a laughing Aaron in my life again and this was the first idea that popped into my head after today's episode.


End file.
